Various needle protection devices are known from the state of the art. The brief storage of single-use syringes that have been prepared for the injection, until the time of the performance of the injection, as well as the disposal of already used single-use syringes, is of particular importance because of the risk of infection with various pathogens, and because of the risk of damage to the exposed cannula.
From DE 100 44 383 C2 a needle protection device is known, which is used on a cannula which can be attached to a single-use syringe. The needle protection device comprises a carrier and a needle sleeve. The needle sleeve can be moved out of a retracted position into a protection position in which it envelopes the puncture needle at least up to the needle tip. The needle sleeve comprises a bellows, and locking elements which form a locking telescope that assumes a locking position in the deployed state. The needle protection device relates exclusively to the cannula which, after the use of a single-use syringe, can again be removed from the latter.
From EP 0 763 369 B1, a needle protection device with collapsing sleeve is known. The needle protection relates to a catheter where, as a collapsing sleeve, a bellows which can be moved against a spring force is used. The sleeve reliably and automatically protects the sharp tip of the introduction needle of the catheter, after the needle has been used for placing a catheter on a patient. The protection device has a complicated structure with many individual parts, and a complicated spring engagement mechanism for the activation of the protection mechanism. The bellows is formed from a flexible, impermeable, nonelastic material with low expansion properties. The individual parts of the protection sleeve are assembled in an elaborate way, for example, by press fitting, ultrasound welding, or the use of a standard glue.
From US 2004/0127857, a multipart cannula protector with an outer sleeve and an inner protection sleeve is known. Between the internal and external sleeves, elaborate mechanical means are provided in order to mutually fix the sleeves, for the purpose of the injection, and “countersink” the needle within the outer sleeve for the manual or automatic release of a resetting mechanism. In an embodiment, inside the inner sleeve, a spiral spring is integrally formed with the sleeve.
From U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,416 and 5,795,336 A, syringes with multipart needle protection covers are known, which act against a spring tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,663 A describes a lengthwise divided needle protection device which, for mounting on a syringe, presents a snap connection with a nose and groove.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,144 A, a needle protection device to be moved onto a syringe is disclosed, which can be fixed by means of radial engagement elements or bayonet closure.
From FR 2 613 628 A, a single-use syringe is known. A closing mechanism with engagements and a predetermined breaking edge on the syringe plunger are intended to make it impossible to reuse the syringe.